Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner
is a Dream Link Accessory within Yo-kai Watch 3. It can be used by pressing Down on the D-Pad after unlocking it. Its attributes change depending on the Yo-kai Medal put in within the "Select Course" tab. It is mainly used to passively farm items, but it is the sole source of Trash, which can be used in the Scrapyard to trade for items. The Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner has a chance to have a Breakdown during a course, which will cause it to finish prematurely. Its output will be cut by a significant amount, and the majority of the items will be replaced with Trash. In addition, there is a chance it will have a Great Success, which will cut out almost all possible trash from the resulting items. 'Course Settings' Whenever activating the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner, there are 5 settings that change its behavior. These are Time, Mode, Yo-kai Medal, Area, and Recharge Time. The first three are set during activation, while Area is set based on where Nate/Hailey Anne are when they activate the Cleaner. Recharge Time cannot be changed manually, and is instead based on how high the Cleaner's level is. The Cleaner starts with few options unlocked, and levels up by being used. By level 10, all features are unlocked. Course Setting: Time Course Setting: Mode Course Setting: Area Course Setting: Recharge Time Course Setting: Yo-kai Medal Note: The grammar for most Abilities are wrong. By "Chance of collecting bugs, and Brave tribe medals increased" the game means that the chance of collecting bugs is increased'' along with the chance of collecting Brave tribe medals increased. If you use Sigh-Durr, you still have a high chance of collecting non-bug items and non-Brave medals. In addition, the Item Pool will always include Trash. Note to Future Editors: Only link to a Yo-kai's page if they have a non-standard ability. Yo-kai NOT on the table '(PLEASE edit before inputting Yokai). '''Please help with Formatting. MEDALLIUM LIST NUMBERS (USE CTRL+F / COMMAND+F) 6 11 13 17 20 22 24 33 35 43 53 57 63 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 132 133 134 135 136 137 138 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 151 152 153 154 155 156 157 158 159 160 161 162 163 164 165 166 167 168 169 170 171 172 173 174 175 176 177 178 179 180 181 182 183 184 185 186 187 188 189 190 191 192 193 196 197 198 199 200 201 202 203 204 205 206 207 215 216 219 221 225 236 240 242 267 269 275 303 309 311 316 322 323 332 336 338 340 342 345 354 362 363 370 373 378 380 381 382 383 384 387 390 391 393 394 396 398 399 400 401 402 403 404 405 406 407 408 412 413 416 418 419 420 422 424 425 426 427 428 429 430 431 432 434 435 436 437 439 440 441 442 443 444 445 454 457 465 468 470 478 481 491 501 511 512 513 514 515 516 517 518 519 520 521 522 523 524 525 526 527 528 529 530 531 532 533 534 535 536 537 538 539 540 541 542 543 544 545 546 547 548 549 550 551 552 553 554 555 556 557 558 559 560 561 562 563 564 565 566 567 568 569 570 571 572 591 595 597 598 599 602 605 606 609 610 613 615 617 618 619 623 624 625 626 627 628 629 630 632 635 636 638 641 642 643 644 645 646 647 648 649 650 651 655 656 658 659 665 667 668 670 671 674 677 678 679 683 684 685 688 689 690 691 692 694 696 Trivia *The item description is a reference to the Yopple-Bot Boss Yo-kai fight, where afterwards they were destroyed. *The Vacuum Cleaner is called the "Yo-kai Cleaner" within the Key Items tab of the Inventory, in addition to the name the NPC has. However, it is called the "Yo-kai Vacuum" whenever a notification for it finishing a job, failing a job, or being fully recharged pops up. Within the Dream Link app, however, it is called the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner. *Unlike the Build-A-Nyan counter, if Yo-kai Watch 3 is closed, the timer for the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner will freeze. *The Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner will appear in 4 locations once finished with its job, but interestingly only 3 are ever available. Before Nate moves back to Springdale after chapter 10, the Cleaner will appear in his BBQ home, Hailey Anne's Apartment, and Katie's BBQ home. However, after Nate moves back to Springdale, the Cleaner will appear in his Springdale home, Hailey Anne's Apartment, and Katie's BBQ home, but '''not '''in his BBQ home. In other languages: Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:BBQ mechanics